A Weekend With Sara
by 143csi4ever
Summary: Catherine takes the offer to spend a weekend with Sara while her house is being fumigated. CS pairing. Don't like, don't read. Conversational.


**A Weekend With Sara**

_disclaimer: Same stuff. CSI/ CBS will never mine, maybe someday..._

_still awake burning the midnight oil...so any mistakes are mine._

* * *

"...so Lindsey is with Nancy and her cousin for a weekend in Colorado while my house is being fumigated." 

"So where are you staying?"

" I don't know yet. I'm thinking of checking in a hotel nearby."

"Well, you could stay with me, Catherine. That is if you don't mind a sofa bed."

"I don't want to impose, Sara."

"It's fine. Really, I'd be happy to help you out, Catherine. I know sometimes those hotels are... well, you know, questionable."

"I know. You really don't mind, Sara?"

"Hey, I'll be glad to have you over. Think of it as a girls weekend out."

"Alright then. Thanks, Sara. I really appreciate it."

---oOo---

"You could hang your clothes in my closet, I got lots of extra hangars in there."

"I don't know how to thank you, Sara."

"Awww. Think nothing of it."

"I'll think of something definitely."

"And why are you smiling?"

"Because I thought of something."

"Like..."

"You'll know it."

"Catherine, you really don't..."

"But I want to, Sara. I really do."

"Keeping me company through the week is already enough for me."

---oOo---

"Sara? Are you out there?"

"Yeah, Catherine?"

"I'm in the shower. I... uh... left my towel on top my luggage. Could you please...?"

"No problem."

---oOo---

"Before I come in, are you naked in there?"

"Didn't want to drip all around the floor."

"My eyes are closed. Here."

"I can't reach it. A little bit closer, Sara."

"Ouch!"

"Ohhh! Sara! Are you okay? Here let me help you up..."

"Thanks, I...oh, god, Catherine, you're naked...oh, lord..."

"...oh, damn. Toss the towel over, Sara. Oh, shit...!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I threw it way over you. Just...just grab my towel..."

"There's nothing, Sara! Hold on, let me reach over you to get...Sara! that's my...!"

"I'm sorry! Sorry! I closed my eyes and suddenly you're climbing over me. I didn't know that was your..."

"Sara!"

"I can't get up, Catherine. You're on top of me!"

"We'll make life easier for us, just open your eyes and reach for my towel, Sara."

"Okay. Oh, god... I'm trying not to look. I promise, Catherine. I'm really promising. Here."

"Thanks."

"I uh... didn't see much, if it makes a difference."

"Thanks."

"But uh... you're totally beautiful with the parts I saw, if it makes a difference."

"Sara..."

"Really, I know you've always been attractive but seeing you like this totally blows me away and..."

"Sara..."

"...I'm sorry for accidentally touching your..."

"Sara..."

"I really didn't mean to. My eyes were closed and all. Honest!"

"Sara, you're rambling..."

"I swear, Catherine. I didn't..."

"Honey, it's okay. It's fine. Just... just calm down for a moment. It's not like someone died, you know."

"Seeing you standing over me, wet... naked. So sexy and hot. I thought I died and went to heaven... god, I'm still rambling, huh."

"It's cute seeing you all flushed. No, I don't mind you seeing me naked. And yes, you're still rambling."

"I didn't mean to blurt out that you are hot and se..."

"Sara, I'm fine. Stop rambling."

"Is it hot in here? I need to get a drink..."

"Let me put some clothes on. And Sara, make me one, too."

---oOo---

"Here."

"Thanks, Sara."

"So much for awkward moments, huh."

"This one tops it."

"You said you didn't mind me seeing ... never mind."

"Seeing me naked? I trust you."

"You... trust me?"

"I really do."

"I don't think you really should..."

"Why?"

"Uh... nothing."

---oOo---

"Well, I'm turning in, Catherine."

"Yeah, me too."

"Catherine, I'm really sorry..."

"Sara, I'm fine. Okay? We're both fine."

"Some first night, huh."

"Yeah, that was funny."

"No. You're sexy, Catherine."

"Alright already. Go, now you're making me blush."

"Well, I'll take a quick bath."

---oOo---

_Damn, I forgot I don't have a towel in here. Maybe she's asleep._ "Um, Catherine? You awake?"

"...mmm..."

"Are you asleep?"

"...mmmm..."

_Good, she's asleep. I'll just make a mad dash for the bedroom. One, two, three!_

"Catherine??? I thought you were asleep. What are you doing in the bedroom?!"

"Do you know how cute you look right now? Dripping wet and naked?"

"Catherine...!"

"Let me hand you your towel. Your hands are busy covering up parts I've obviously seen."

"Cath..."

"Can I wrap it around for you?"

"I... I... Cath...erine..."

"Do you know how sexy it is to hear you whisper and say my name that slow?"

"Cath..."

"I just want you to know I'm not doing this to get back at you. I needed to get my brush. But then you called making sure I was asleep, so I thought I'd have a little fun."

"Catherine..."

"If you keep on whispering my name like that I might have to do something more aside from holding this towel around you."

"I... Catherine, I ..."

"One question. Are you attracted to me, Sara?"

"... Catherine..."

"I'm telling you, keep whispering and I might do something more."

"Cath..."

"Again. Are you attracted to me?"

"I..."

"Well?"

"I...have always been attrac..."

"That's good enough for me."

_Catherine presses her lips slowly on Sara's lips. Who in return wraps her hands around the strawberry blond's neck pulling her closer, deepening their kiss. _

_The towel slowly drops..._

"Oops..."

"Catherine, you did that on purpose."

"Okay, my bad. But you are so cute without it."

"Don't mind if I do this then?"

"Hmmm... don't mind at all. You're touching me the same place you did earlier in the bathroom."

"That was an accident..."

"Sara, really now..."

"Okay, it was an impulse thing. I had to. You were irrisistable. Naked on top of me, I had to be sure I wasn't dreaming."

"And?"

"Am I dreaming?"

"No. Now that's settled. I'm going out to sleep."

"Wait, wait, wait. What did you say?"

"The sofa bed. I'm going out to sleep."

"After us kissing, me naked infront of you, me touching you? I don't think so. You're staying here in bed with me. That is if it's okay..."

"I'm really up for it but I don't want to impose..."

"I see that evil smile. Okay, either you sleep here with me or I sleep out there with you. Which is which?"

"You actually think we'll sleep. Hmmm, let me step back and think..."

"You're staring at me, Catherine."

"I know. You look so cute naked."

"You'll like it better if we both go over there."

"Your bed? Hmmm..."

"Come on, Catherine, I'm getting cold. See my goose bumps?"

"Oh, you'll have more than goose bumps in a couple of minutes..."

_Taking off her shirt and shorts, she advances to Sara, who cocks her eyebrow up. Both of them get in under the covers in Sara's bed._

---oOo---

_After an hour of exploring each other..._

"Sara, I got a confession to make."

"What is it, babe."

"Lindsey is just at Nancy's house, not in Colorado. Their trip was cancelled."

"I have a confession to make too."

"Yeah?"

"I knew. I over heard your conversation with Warrick."

"So you knew..?"

"I thought I'd play along and see where we'll end."

"Well, I'm glad we ended up here, Sara."

"So you're still staying over for the weekend?"

"Of course, we'll pretend they're still in Colorado."

"Ahhh... I so love our girl's weekend out."

"Me too. Now it's my turn..."

"Catherine...!"

* * *

feedbacks are really, honest to goodness appreciated. honestly! 


End file.
